The key to the future is in the path to the past
by Aerist
Summary: What would you do if you had the chance to change the past? would it make a difference? if you do anything will it change the future you once knew?Arthur, Merlin and the knights are thrown into the past and must watch past mistakes repeat themselves , not your normal past stories. Set between S3 -S4 Lancelot is still alive and Arthur is a prince. Rating T to be safe.no slash


Hi everyone, I wanted to throw this out there and get some opinions about what you all think. Hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think. Oh and this is set between the break of season 3 and 4 so Lancelot is still alive and Arthur is still a prince.

**What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new, right now. - Unknown Author**

**_We cannot change the past._**

**_Only use what we learn as time moves fast._**

**_To help us change our ways in the here and now_**

**_Building a better and brighter future that will be unsurpassed._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gate way**

Deep within the darkling woods to the south of the Nobel Camelot lays a cave. This cave is as old as time itself, much like the crystal cave it is woven from the very fabric of time and space. A magical place ingrained with immense power that fuels the portal for those who are lucky enough to stumble upon it to venture into what has been. Only those who are worthy to understand the things left far behind will ever be allowed entry into the depths of time. Kings and peasants alike have searched for the secrets but would never find it, it will only open to those that have a purpose, those who have tried to find it have lost their way; many to be never seen again.

oOo

It was quiet in the forest, patches of sunlight filtered through the branches creating a mystical atmosphere. A large white stag was gracefully grazing in a sunlight patch of green grass. A large snap of a branch made it pick up its head in fright, ears twitching to locate the source. Suddenly a loud scuffling and the movement of the foliage indicating something large had moved , followed by a indignant cry of pain. The stag bolted quickly from the area in fright, just avoiding the cross bow bolt as it missed its flank and thudded into a nearby tree.

"MERLIN, YOU IDIOT! How clumsy can you be "Arthur yelled at his manservant glaring at the raven hair man sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry Arthur, I tripped over that branch "Merlin replied grimacing as he picked himself up.

'Honestly Merlin, you would think you're deliberately making noise"

"Of course not sire "Merlin sarcastically replied as he hid his smirk and brushed himself down. Arthur just rolled his eyes in response.

'Come on men, maybe we can follow the tracks and catch up to it." Arthur commanded to the sniggering knights.

They followed the stag's tracks deep into the forest, where they reached a small grove of lush ferns and the trickling of a stream could be heard nearby. As they pulled apart the foliage a large ominous cave blocked their path. Merlin could feel the magic surrounding the area; it sent shivers down his spine and a feeling of ultimate disaster. Whatever this cave was it held great power. Arthur and the knights didn't seem to notice the great waves of power at all. Arthur boldly walked up to the cave entrance inspecting the rough rock face that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. The rocks were so unique they were clear as glass yet held the color of royal purple.

'Hey can anyone read that?' Elyan asked as he glanced at the rock face pointing at a strange inscription that ran along the outside of the opening. The rest of the knights looked at the weird symbols trying to decipher the message.

'I think it's in the druid language, but I don't know what it says 'Percival supplied, Lancelot glanced at Merlin when this was said.

Merlin glanced up and understood the information, it made him feel even more ill at ease than before. The language of the old religion was used to incite a spell, who knows what this cave would hold.

'It says Beware the dangers that hide in the shadows, those brave at heart will learn the truth, the key to your future is in the path to the past!' Merlin recited in a serious monotone. Everyone was silent as they digested Merlin's words; Lancelot gave him a pointed look. Arthur snorted in amusement breaking the tension in the air 'What kind of idiotic mumbo jumbo does that mean?' He looked at merlin as if he would provide the answers.

Merlin frowned and shrugged his shoulders in response 'I don't know'

'Merlin mate, how did you know what it said? 'Gwaine asked curiously

'Oh! I am Gaius's apprentice; I've learnt a bit 'he feigned innocently

'Don't let my father hear any of that' Arthur frowned at his manservant as magic was banned under the penalty of death, which meant druid lore was forbidden. Arthur walked back to the cave entrance and peered in, an invisible force was pulling him towards the unknown depths, and he wanted to go in further. He noticed the stag tracks led straight into the mouth of the cave and smiled wickedly, they would be able to corner the unfortunate beast and bring home a prize for the feast the following day. 'Come on lads the tracks lead into the cave'

'Arthur, NO! It's too dangerous anything could be in there 'Merlin vehemently tried to convince the prince, he had a very bad feeling about this.

'You are such a girl's petticoat, Come on 'he supplied mockingly at Merlin rolling his eyes in exasperation

Lancelot shared a look with the secret warlock and understood that there must be more, something magical to the cave. 'Sire maybe Merlin's right it will be getting late soon, we will need to head back '

'Not you too Lancelot, I just want to have a quick look, come on!' Arthur ordered and pushed on as he stepped over the threshold. The knights followed their prince into the dark abyss giving Merlin no choice but to follow in their wake. As he stepped over the threshold he felt the shifting of magic and a shiver ran up his spine. Lancelot gave him a concerned look leaning down to whisper to him 'What's wrong is it you know what? '

'I don't know, I think so. Something just doesn't feel right; keep a close eye on Arthur 'Merlin nodded to the loyal knight who smiled in response.

They group of 7 men; travelled steadily through the cave an eerie silence engulfed their journey. The only sounds were their soft breaths and the scuffle of feet across the ground; the cave seemed to go on endlessly. The shimmering rock face seemed to create an artificial light. It was enough light to see where they were going, but not enough to see to the end. They seemed to walk endlessly, no one was game enough to approach the prince and try and get him to stop. Something was driving him on, unknown to each other, every time Merlin would look to the sides of the cave quick glimpses of the past would appear. Fleeting images that showed what had happened during his life time even those he knew had happened but not actually witnessed. Try as he might he could not look away, it was similar to the way the crystals in the crystal cave affected him only less potent.

'Princess, how far are we planning on going?' Gwaine asked breaking the silence he couldn't stand the quiet any more.

'Not now Gwaine, I see light up ahead I think we are at the end 'Arthur replied distractedly

They drew closer to the entrance a sense of unease filled merlin. Arthur and the knights walked out from the entrance into a sunlit clearing with no affects, as Merlin crossed the threshold he felt an immense wave of magic engulf him. He was bombarded with a massive way of dizziness and nausea. He stumbled as his legs buckled under him and his eye sight blotted with black spots as the world spun, he was vaguely aware of a hand grabbing him and gently lowering him to the floor.

'Merlin. Merlin can you hear me?'

Merlin blinked away the black spots and sat up slowly looking at Lancelot who was crouched over him and 5 worried faces from the prince and knights. 'What happened?' he asked looking around trying to dispel the dizziness.

Arthur raised his eyebrow 'Well from what I can tell you fainted like a damsel in distress' he snorted harshly to mask the worry he felt when merlin had suddenly crumbled to the floor. 'So what happened _Mer_lin?'

'Umm I guess the sudden light just made me dizzy 'Merlin shrugged innocently avoiding the pointed look from Lancelot. 'Hey where are we any way, the caves' gone'

The knight's whirled around behind to look towards the cave they had just come through and were speechless to find a solid wall. Gwaine walked over to the entrance and pushed against it; nothing happened, it was rock solid. He then took his sword and swung with all his might, only to have his arms vibrate violently at the blow that caused a numbing sensation to climb from his fingers all the way up his arm.

'Sorcery 'Arthur grumbled angrily.

'Now what sire? 'Leon addressed the prince

'The only thing we can do is move on and find out where we are, before nightfall. They began to make their way through the forest and a sudden shriek echoed through the still air. Arthur took off running, the knights and Merlin hot on his heels moving towards the sound, if there was someone in trouble it was their duty to protect them. They came blundering out of the thick forest swords raised to defend. What they found was a young girl looking frightened as tears ran down her face, a scruff looking old man squirming on the ground yelling curses at the young lad in a green cloak with eyes blazing gold. Arthur point his sword at the sorcerer 'Let him go, magic is forbidden' he spat. The druid raised his eye brow in confusion at the hostility 'No it's not, where have you been living? Under a rock 'he snorted in amusement, but eyed the 4 swords now pointed at him wearily.

Merlin went over to the young girl who was shaking like a leaf 'Are you injured, what happened? We won't hurt you' he said gently as he softly comforted her with a touch. The young girl shook her head sniffling and looked up at the druid who was still restraining the man on the ground with magic. 'He…..He…..He used magic' she stuttered

By this stage Arthur was getting angry and the girls confession told him all he needed to know 'let him go now and I might spare your life '

The young druid just sighed in exasperation 'No he attacked her, I used magic to stop him from harming her '

'You're lying, you hurt her and he tried to stop you. You used magic to prevent him from doing anything' Arthur growled out and put his blade closer to the man to show him he was serious. The druid just rolled his eyes there was no pleasing some people, this one was obviously thick 'if I wanted to harm her don't you think I could do it very easily as I have subdued this man effortlessly' he asked calmly.

'Arthur maybe he's telling the truth' Merlin piped up, the story seemed plausible and he was sure there was something familiar about this young man.

'_Mer_lin what do you know about sorcerer's 'he bickered back, now was not the time.

They were essentially at a stalemate neither one refused to move. The druid would not release the man on the floor nor would Arthur put down his sword. Arthur was glaring at the druid who just coolly looked back at the young hot head of a prince.

They both looked away as the sound of galloping horses reached them. Within minutes a group of knights entered their clearing, they stopped upon seeing the activity. The one in front was sitting up straight; he had slightly copper colored hair that was long and curly falling to his broad shoulders. Brown eyes scrutinized the scene in front of him, he got down off his horse' what in God's name is going on here? Iseldirare you alright?' he asked turning to the druid. Arthur hesitated when the knight addressed the druid his mouth opened slightly in bewilderment. Iseldir just smiled at Sir Thomas 'Yes thank you. It's just a misunderstanding; the young girl was being attacked by this ruffian. These brave knights decided to help, but are under the impression magic is banned in the kingdom and think I am the one responsible '

At the mention of the druids name merlin frowned, this man didn't look like Iseldir the druid leader, for one he was much too young; perhaps he was a relative with the same name. It was very strange, but he brushed it off for the time being as a sudden pit in his stomach gave him a very bad feeling about all of this. Merlin focused back on the conversation as Sir Thomas started to laugh. 'That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, you mustn't be from around here. You must be here as a dignitary for your kingdom to welcome the king's new heir'

They were all a little stunned at this announcement, Arthur thought it best that they go along with Sir Thomas; he seemed to be friends with the druid and would out number them. He puffed out his chest and took on what merlin called his Kingly pose 'Yes we are, I am Prince Arthur and these are my knights, I am sorry about the misunderstanding our kingdom has banned sorcery 'Arthur lowered his sword from the druid, who smiled and gave a small bow. Iseldir then walked over to the still trembling girl and gently took her hand 'come child we will look after you' the girl nodded 'thank you Sir Thomas I will leave this ruffian in your cable hands ' With a small bow good bye he walked into the forest with the young girl.

'Right now, I would escort all of you. But I must get back to the castle, if you head straight down this path you will reach your destination, it will only take you a little while longer. You should reach the citadel before nightfall; I will inform the king of your arrival and have rooms organized' with that he mounted his horse while another knight had taken the thug and tied him up to be taken back to the castle. 'Oh and just a warning, magic is welcome in Camelot, so don't harm anyone unless they are trying to kill someone' called the knight as the group cantered away from the stunned group.


End file.
